The present invention generally relates to providing a graphical user interface (GUI) that assists a user with electronic transactions, and more specifically, to intelligently aggregating transactions (e.g., fund transfers) over a given period of time for a user, thereby allowing a user to make a single transaction or payment to ensure that all appropriate bills and/or invoices are paid in a timely fashion.
Many individuals have a large number of bills that they have to manage and are forced to spend more and more time managing the payment of bills. As many people try to find more time in their lives, managing their bills can be an ever-increasing time commitment. Beyond the time commitment required to pay bills, vendors often impose late fees and/or penalties when an individual pays a bill late. Furthermore, in the event of a disputed bill, an individual may have difficulty in resolving the dispute with the vendor.
The prevailing online bill pay services are usually associated with a funded account to let users or payers make a scheduled payment by an indication as to who, when and how much to pay. Users need to sign up for an online bill pay service through the webpage of a financial institution. The bill pay services need to have payer-specific information that may include the payer's name, the funding account number and balance. The users need to type in receiver-specific information that may include the receiver's name, the amount, delivery date, and address. Users decide what dates and frequencies a payment gets made, either one time, or weekly, or monthly, or any other time schedule such as every 10 days.
These services, while perhaps avoiding some of the inconveniences of bill payment, do not address all of the problems with bill payment. For instance, with some banks, payments generally must be scheduled individually by the account holder, raising the same issues of possible missed payments, inconvenience in tracking amounts due and/or due dates. Moreover, such online bill payment services generally are unavailable to those who do not hold an account at a bank offering such services.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved bill payment services and methods.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.